Sion is for Something
by LovelyBlood
Summary: Sion wants to spend time with Nezumi who is absentmindedly trying to decide what makes Sion who he is. Nezumi's POV. Possibly made of fluff!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own No. 6 or the characters. ; u ; The format was inspired by an essay I read in English class called "Chutney"~

* * *

><p>S is for serious, snake, and selfish. Sion, this boy that one day randomly came into my life, really is like no other. Whether that's a good thing or not, four years later and I'm still not sure. Ever since we started living together in this cramped, broken down home I've never stopped secretly watching his face. It's almost funny how serious he looks while reading. He thinks I only make him read classics such as Shakespeare and Oscar Wilde because he's a moron (Which admittedly is sort of true) but it's also partly to see those intense facial expressions he makes while reading them.<p>

He has a red snake that wraps around his body and it always tends to catch my eye. It twists around his body in some sort of a hug. Something I sometimes want to do without even realizing it. Tch. He really is a selfish person. He has such unique looks but doesn't want people to see. Why would he want to hide himself? I think he's quite charming. I've told him that to his face once before but I'll never do it again.

I is for idea, illuminate, and idiot. One night, Sion had an idea: "Let's stay inside and spend some time together all day today!" he shouted with the excitement of a little kid. I told him the suggestion was stupid and that I was leaving just because he said it. But the look on his face shamefully got to me and made me stay. Idiot.

We sat side by side in the candlelit hovel that we call a home and quietly read. It sounds odd but that's how we usually spend time together. Every now and then I'd steal a glance in his direction. The candlelight hit his face in the loveliest ways. My eyes always seemed to end up on the spot where the red snake stopped right below his left garnet eye. _Really now, what has he done to me?_

O is for ogle, open, and oh. Even when I don't realize it I'm staring at him. The white haired male who captivates me so looked up from his book and caught my gaze. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Ogling you, Your Majesty." I tried my hardest to sound nonchalant and uninterested. It must have worked because he blushed lightly and averted his attention back to his book. A few seconds later came a muffled "oh".

After moments of more silent reading I noticed Sion hadn't turned a page since he caught me staring at him. I smirked and leaned on him. "Embarrassed?" I teased. "Of course! You can't just tell somebody that, Nezumi." I would have brought up the fact that his friend Safu had once bluntly said something ten times as embarrassing and he had barely even flinched then, but he gave me no chance. He continued to ramble on about how he feels about people staring at him and stuff. I don't know- I sort of tuned him out. I was too busy admiring how open he is about his emotions. He tells everybody everything, whether they care or not. But why would I admire such a vulnerable quality like that?

N is for night, nothing, and noon. After finishing his book, Sion went digging through my old scripts for something else to read. He found a more recent one, the lines for my role as Ophelia in Hamlet. He teased me about cross-dressing but I slyly retaliated with the story of when we first met. That stormy night four years ago when I had seen him screaming his soul out on the balcony. The night I would never forget experiencing, the night I will never regret living.

After that we began to talk about the past month we'd been sharing a life. Or maybe it had already been a year. Or maybe even just a day. Time didn't matter at the moment anyway. We talked about everything. We talked about nothing. Being in a room with no windows we hadn't noticed that the sun had risen. Yet we continued to talk. There was a lot of filling in to do for those lost years we were apart and we talked until noon. We had both somehow fallen sleep on each other. It was something simple and of little importance to people other than us. But spending the night alone with each other and catching up on each others' lives made me realize something;

Sion is for me.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhh! I really like how this turned out. o 3 o And I know the format is weird but I had to do it that way for the story! o A o<p> 


End file.
